LEY MARCIAL
by NARVIZ-KAN
Summary: Las Mane 6 y las princesas, se embarcan en una nueva aventura, en la que deben ir al planeta tierra donde descubren la verdad de esta, el caos reina en ella y el Conde Mefistófeles provoco la dictadura del "omnipresente" Gran Vigilante, ¿podrán nuestros héroes detener a estos dos ejes diabólicos?... Una historia que aplica una nueva era de dictadura... y guerras...
1. La Gran Division

**Hola a todos, un gusto, este es mi primer capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que les guste y ténganme paciencia que recién entiendo esto.**

LEY MARCIAL

Capítulo 1:

La Gran División

El mundo entero, el planeta tierra se habría dividido en "Cuatro Lados", El Lado de la Resistencia y la Revolución, El Lado del Antiguo Régimen y la Monarquía, El Lado de los Robots y la Tecnología y por último El Lado de la Dictadura y el Totalitarismo.

-El Lado de la Resistencia y la Revolución: Su nombre real es "La Franja Doble R", se caracteriza por que sus habitantes son los Socialistas, los Soviéticos, los Bolcheviques, los Comunistas, Los Manifestantes, los Anarquistas, los Ateos, los Marxistas, los Leninistas, etc… aunque los predominantes son los manifestantes, pero son reconocidos por los anarquistas, tienen rivalidad con todos los otros lados, en especial con el lado de los robots y la tecnología y con el lado de la dictadura y el totalitarismo, (se encuentran en el polo sur hasta Asia, sus lados principales se dirigen en Rusia).

-El Lado del Antiguo Régimen y la Monarquía: Su nombre real es "La Franja ARyM", se caracteriza por tener un eje de autoridad absolutista, entre ellas denotan tres notorias autoridades, El Emperador V. (en España), La Reina MJ. (en Francia) Y El Duque D. (en Italia), los tres son Chilenos, pero reinan en esos países, (se encuentran en Europa y una parte del norte de África, sus reinos principales son España, Francia e Italia).

-El Lado de los Robots y la Tecnología: Su nombre real es "La Franja RyAT", se caracteriza por el predominio radical de robots y de una fallada alta tecnología, no hay humanos allí por lo que se sabe, todos los robots que apoyan a los humanos son perseguidos y desmantelados por los robots radicales dirigidos por H.E.I.N.R.I.C.H. el líder de esos robots, (se encuentran en África y Sudáfrica, su liderazgo parte desde Uganda).

-El Lado de la Dictadura y el Totalitarismo: Su nombre real es "La Franja DyT", se caracteriza por ser una dictadura, totalitarismo y unipartidismo, el partido dominante es el Socialismo Chileno, más conocido como . son dominados por el líder supremo y fundador del . el Gran Vigilante, un dictador chileno supuestamente "omnipresente" que acostumbra a vigilar y observar siempre al proletariado, (su gobierno parte desde Chile, a toda América, el polo norte y Gran Bretaña).

Pero también hay otro mundo que puede cambiar las cosas tanto como las puede empeorar, supuestamente Twilight Sparkle había entrado a nuestro mundo atreves de un espejo mágico, era mentira el mundo real era el que fue descrito y fue invadido por el Conde Mefistófeles en el año 2015 (según los años de la tierra), él ha dejado la embarrada, asesino, secuestro y separo familias, amores, amistades, etc, entre estas denota el asesinato del padre del Gran Vigilante (el Gran Vigilante no era dictador aun, en ese tiempo tenia 15 años), el padre del Gran Vigilante fue empalado delante de su hijo, este revelo tener cierto poder y Mefistofeles no lo empalo devido a que tenia "mucho" en comun con el, Celestia y Luna han estado atacando a Mefistófeles, pues este secuestro a su sobrina la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza o simplemente Cadence, también destruyo el Reino Changeling de la Reina Chrysalis, las Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie), se embarcaron en detener a Mefistófeles, ahora se embarcarían en esta nueva aventura por tratar de corregir al mundo detener a Mefistófeles y al Gran Vigilante, porque estos dos ejes diabólicos pareciese que apenas están comenzando a hacer de las suyas…

**Bueno que les ha parecido, este capítulo es corto porque es una especie de introducción, pero depende de que sean cortos, no les prometo nada, pero mis capítulos se suben el viernes por la noche y los sábados por la noche, como verán este fic combina a My Litle Pony con el mundo humano y algo de ficción debo aplicar también que le agradezco MUCHO a Graf por prestarme a sus personajes para mi fic y que espero que le guste, ya que él me inspiro a escribirlos.**

**Ahora pasemos a algunas aclaraciones**

**Gran Vigilante: Es un dictador chileno y humano que comanda la Franja DyT desde su país natal y de gobierno (Chile), se considera un enfermo y loco, debido a que es sádico y suele reírse como maniático, es el fundador del . y de su organización terrorista GAMADA, (no me mal entiendan) él es mi encarnación en la ficción en los próximos capítulos se describirá su físico y vestimenta, en el personaje me base e inspire en el Big Brother de 1984, (libro de George Orwell).**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo…**

**Au Revoir.**


	2. La Sociedad de la Franja DyT

**Hola a todos he aquí el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic, los dejo….**

LEY MARCIAL

Chapter 2:

La Sociedad De La Franja DyT

Esta dictadura totalitaria del Gran Vigilante y el unipartidismo del . se han caracterizado por la propaganda que tienen, como la clásica y típica de "El Gran Vigilante Siempre Te Observa", también han hecho ver al "Neo Pueblo" chileno que el Gran Vigilante es su ejemplo a seguir él es lo único que hay, si el Gran Vigilante dice que dos más dos es cinco, simplemente es cinco, si él dice que hay que matar, simplemente hay que matar, ya saben cómo es, esto preocupa más que las guerras, y hablando de guerras, el planeta tierra se encuentra ya en la quinta guerra mundial, en la cual todas las llamadas "Franjas" están en una constante guerra para imponer sus ideales, en especial la Franja DyT y el . les han hecho creer al Neo Pueblo que no hay guerra todo está bien, pero la Franja DyT, se encuentra en guerra con otro mundo, si el de los ponis, su guerra no solo es secreta y en general con Equestria sino que es contra Târgoviste.

-Soldados, nosotros estamos en una guerra contra lo desconocido, si el Conde Mefistófeles aniquila un ejército dos legiones vendrán a su reemplazo HAIL VIGILANTE- Dijo el Oficial

-HAIL VIGILANTE- Respondieron los Soldados de las FDD

-Si el pueblo poni târgovistiano nos invade, los apalearemos hasta el final y su muerte segura HAIL VIGILANTE- Dijo el Comandante de la Poliza

-HAIL VIGILANTE- Respondieron los Policías Militares de la Poliza.

Las fuerzas de la Franja DyT estuvieron horas siguiendo y haciendo ese "Protocolo de Motivación".

-Veras RedBlood, esta guerra será complicada, no será como la primera vez, ahora están listos- le dijo Mefistófeles a RedBlood

-Si mi conde, pero que hay de todo lo que tenemos? ya sabe lo de la Guardia Fantasma- aplico RedBlood con vos nerviosa

-Mira tenemos a los soldados y sementales de la Guardia Fantasma, los Zeppelins, la temible fuerza nabal y otras fuerzas- le respondió el Conde

-bien mi conde, y si salimos victoriosos?- pregunto RedBlood

-No sé cómo está Chile, pero debo aclararte que no es como las pequeñas villas que hemos atacado- respondió Mefistófeles mirando el paisaje por su balcón

-Mi conde, y ¿no vamos a tenerlos prisioneros o sí?- Agrego RedBlood levantando la ceja izquierda

-Mira vamos a sorprenderlos les daremos un brutal ataque con nuestros Zeppelins, creo que los dejaremos como el reino Changeling aunque Chile no es decadente, pero de todos modos daremos ese brutal ataque, seguido de un ataque nabal de nuestros temibles barcos, has comprendido?- le aclaro el Conde Mefistófeles

-Si Mi Conde- respondió firme RedBlood

-Que bien- dijo el Conde

-Pero?-

-¡Que!-

-Cuando daremos el ataque mi Conde?- pregunto RedBlood

-No estoy seguro de la fecha, yo te diré cuando empezarlo, en el momento preciso- respondió el Conde mirando su reloj de cobre.

Mientras tanto en Chile, Franja DyT, se están entrenando muy bien los soldados, para cualquier clase de ataque o ataque sorpresa, los chilenos como siempre viven el día a día caminando viviendo, yendo a sus casas y "alabando" al Gran Vigilante y a todo lo que diga el y el partido, este Chile que reina en la Franja DyT, no es como el Chile de hoy, en este Chile la gente o como se les dice ally "Neo Pueblo" son muy silenciosos no suelen hablar mucho solo miran, todos en general visten de blanco, en sus pechos tienen escrito . y en sus espaldas tienen cada uno un código de barra, también tienen en el brazo izquierdo una cinta negra con bordes rojos y la insignia del . Todos usan máscaras de gas y caminan, parecen zombis solo que sin putrefacción y no gruñen, a veces un grupo del Neo Pueblo se quedan de pie observando los carteles de propaganda del Gran Vigilante y del . no cabe decir que el Gran Vigilante tiene un estricto sistema de represión y de excesiva vigilancia al proletariado, así que hay un sinfín de cámaras de seguridad y de vigilancia de distinto tipo, hay cámaras normales, de domo, hay cámaras que andan como mini autos, o incluso vuelan, también hay satélites y radares que facilitan la vigilancia e identificación, también existen tele pantallas que le permiten al Gran Vigilante tener una vigilancia y "comunicación" directa con el Neo Pueblo (como el Skype), las tele pantallas en la mayoría del tiempo se quedan suspendidas con la insignia del . hay un lugar similar a los cines donde algunos del neo pueblo van y se quedan allí observando las Verdades (en ese régimen, así se les dice a lo que llamamos noticias), a veces cuando ven al Gran Vigilante se ponen un tanto "eufóricos" en especial si se ve en persona si es que lo han visto en persona, ya que solo le ve en las pantallas y tele pantallas, el Gran Vigilante es bajo de estatura, también es zurdo, usa un uniforme negro de oficial superior del . con el cuello almidonado con la insignia del . en dorado, así como una cruz de hierro de la segunda guerra mundial (pero no participo en ella), en su uniforme tiene botones blancos y dice . en rojo y en su espalda tiene una línea roja también, el usa una especie de casco policial negro con protector facial bien polarizado en negro, así que no se le ve la cara en absoluto, en el brazo izquierdo tiene una cinta negra con líneas rojas en los bordes y la insignia del . también tiene líneas rojas en los bordes de su pantalón y usa unas cálidas botas negras, tiene una pistola tipo Whalter P38 y un bastón retráctil, tiene un físico "monocromo" y cuadrado, este es un humano, tiene los poderes de crear y controlar energía electromagnética, puede tele transportarse y puede absorber toda clase de energía (este poder es un poco más débil, el más potente de él es el de electromagnetismo, pero un poder es un poder). Gracias a las computadoras y el sistema satelital, con las tele pantallas y las pantallas normales tiene una especie de tecno hipnosis, él y el . tienen un totalitarismo un poco extraño pero un poco "realista" para resumir el proletariado tiene como prohibido pensar. Prosigamos con la sociedad de la Franja DyT, en los jardines, escuelas, liceos y universidades también está la propaganda del . y también hay un sinfín de cámaras, allí miden más la conducta que las notas, ósea uno puede ser un "porrón" (o repitente) solo importa cómo te comportes, en total de qué sirve estudiar si al final y al cabo estarían solamente destinados a ser esclavizados por el Gran Vigilante y el .


	3. Al Otro Lado Del Vortice

LEY MARCIAL

Chapter 3:

En El Régimen

Ahora nuestras reconocibles heroínas las Mane 6 ya están listas para afrontar al . solo hay que hacer un portal.

-Amigas espero que estén listas para esto- dijo Twilight mirando a sus amigas

-Aaah… tu tranquila twilight seguro que podremos- le respondio Rarity

-Si ella tiene razón, hemos enfrentado al Rey Sombra a Chrysalis a Discord, Nightmare Moon, no cabe duda de que podremos- agrego Rainbow Dash

-Pero este enemigo es diferente es otro mundo, creí que fui al verdadero con el espejo pero era mentira- les responde Twilight mirando al suelo- y no sabemos cómo está todo allá adónde vamos

-mmmm… tienes razón, estás en tu derecho de estar nerviosa mi terroncito de azúcar- le dijo Apple Jack tratando de calmar los nervios de su amiga

-Si fíjate, Twilight tiene razón no es seguro ir y si nos arrestan o algo asi- dijo Fluthershy cerrando sus ojos

-Oh, pero hay que ver el lado positivo, entienden, que tal si es divertido, oh miren guardias extraños- les dice Pinkie Pie apuntando hacia los "guardias extraños"

-Son humanos, escóndanse- ordeno Twilight escondiendo a sus amigas.

-Aquí está todo registrado señor, nada más que animales, y algunos hidra que asesinamos con las Wunderwaffens- afirmo uno de los soldados

-Bien hecho soldado, yo me quedare con mi escolta, usted traiga al resto de la brigada- ordeno el Oficial

-SI SEÑOR- afirmo el Soldado.

-¿Qué estarán tramando?- se preguntó Rainbow Dash

-Shhh… Guarda silencio, creo que estamos en problemas- le chito Apple Jack a Rainbow

-Oigan vieron eso, hay un portal abierto allí- les alarmo Pinkie Pie

-Oye es cierto- admitió Fluthershy

-Pero tenemos un problema, el que creo que es un oficial, esta muy cerca de ese portal abierto debe haber una forma de sacarlo- dijo Twilight sobando su cabeza con su casco derecho

-Bueno yo les distraigo, pero hay que ser rápidas si- aclaro Apple Jack

-Está bien que sea rápido pero ya- dijo nerviosa Fluthershy.

Apple Jack pateo un árbol, haciendo caer sus frutos y causando ruidos atrayendo al Oficial y a su escolta.

-Rápido ¡Corran!- ordeno Apple Jack

-Ufff, afín cerca del portal- dijo Rarity

-EH TÚ- le llamo la atención uno de los soldados que escoltaban al Oficial

-Hasta aquí llegamos, ay no, no, no, no quiero ver- dijo Fluthershy tapando sus ojos con sus cascos

-Esto es mi trabajo- amenazo Rainbow Dash haciendo sonar sus cascos (así como hacemos sonar los nudillos).

Rainbow le dio un golpe al soldado, empujándolo, este la pateo dos veces, luego Rainbow respondio con cuatro golpes mas y finalizo Twilight haciendo levitar una roca y aventándola al cabeza del soldado, alarmaron al otro quien recibió un genuino cabezazo de Pinkie Pie, y una fuerte patada de Apple Jack quien hizo que el soldado chocara fuerte contra un árbol.

-Ah, que paso- dijo Fluthershy mirando a su alrededor desconcertada

-les dimos una paliza a esos soldados- dijo Rainbow calmándose

-Bueno no hay nada aquí, pero que Mierda, ¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ SOLDADOS FLOJOS, ECHADOS EN EL PISO DESCANSANDO, NO ES HORA DE DESCANZAR, MALDITOS LAS SEIS SE ESTAN ESCAPANDO, ESTAN ATRAVEZANDO EL VORTICE, ATRAVEZARON EL VORTICE, TODO POR SU CULPA FLOJOS BRUTOS DE MIERDA, POR LA CONCHESUMARE¡- regaño muy furioso y gritando el Oficial- Levántense y vamos por ellas el resto de la brigada ya llego

-¡SI SEÑOR¡- AFIRMARON LOS SOLDADOS INCLUYENDO LA ESCOLTA DEL Oficial.

Ahora las Mane 6 llegarían a nuestro mundo real, entraron en un cuartel con carteles que decían . o también la bandera chilena con el logo o insignia del . o la de "El Gran Vigilante Siempre Te Observa" (aunque ellas no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando).

-¿Qué es .?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-No lo sé, solo dice, Guerra es Solución, Esclavitud es Libertad, Unión es Pureza- le respondio Twilight mientras que le leía un cartel del .

-Oye, viste eso?- pregunto Fluthershy

-Sí, ese será el Gran Vigilante, pero que lleva en la cabeza?- se pregunta Twilight mirando el cartel

-No lo sé, pero sin ofenderle, parece una especie de insecto o bicho raro con esa extraña cosa en la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo le da estilo- dijo Rarity

-Ok, como tú digas- le respondio Twilight blanqueando los ojos

-Cuidado, vienen más soldados- alarmo Rainbow Dash.

-Shhhh, cállense- chito Apple Jack

-Oki Doki- afirmo Pinkie Pie

-Ya silencio, escuchemos lo que dicen- aplico Twilight.

-Si el pueblo târgovistiano viene hasta aquí, los apalearemos como si fuéramos la Garda de Fier, HAIL VIGILANTE- dijo el Oficial haciendo el saludo del .

-HAIL VIGILANTE- afirmaron los soldados

-Vámonos, hay que seguir- ordeno el Oficial retirándose él y los soldados.

Los soldados se fueron trotando.

-Oye hay un poni allí- apunto Fluthershy

-Oye si tienes razón, tiene una especie de smoking de color rojo carmesí, y tiene medallas en su pecho, y un botón dorado en esa corbata negra- apunto Rarity

-Y tiene su crin gris palido, y cuero gris mas oscuro, y sus ojos bien dorados, creo que es un nocturno. Dijo Twilight- acerquémonos a el.

Ellas fueron hasta el para hablar.

-Hola que tal, eh ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Twilight

-Me llamo Zodiac, soy el ex conducâtor de Târgoviste- se presentó Zodiac

-Un segundo, tu eres ese dictador déspota- le dijo Twilight

-Disculpa, pero fui el primer presidente de Târgoviste, gane atreves de una disputa- aclaro Zodiac- ese Gran Vigilante, me quiere ayudar a regresar al poder de Târgoviste

-Qué, pero cómo?- se preguntó Rainbow Dash

-Y también quiere que reine en toda Equestria, como Conducâtor Supremo- revelo Zodiac- y ya no se llamaría Equestria

-¿QUÉ?, ¿Y Cómo Se Llamaría?- le pregunto Twilight

-Según el Gran Vigilante, Equestria en mi poder se llamaría Zodiacburgo- respondió Zodiac

-Oye y, ¿a que te dedicas ahora?- le pregunto Pinkie Pie

-Estoy dando un servicio de liderazgo en la Securitád- respondió Zodiac

-¿Que es Securitád?- pregunto Twilight

Una policía secreta y antidisturbios del .- respondió Zodiac- ah y hablando de policía secreta hay un montón de ellos detrás de ustedes- les dijo Zodiac irguiéndose, levantando su pecho como una paloma y levantando su ceja derecha

-Conque invasoras, quedan arrestadas- dijeron los policías de la Securitád.

Estos las apalearon hasta la inconciencia y las metieron a cada una en un saco y luego esos seis sacos en uno más grande, las metieron violentamente en una camioneta policial de la Securitád, dirigiéndose al nuevo palacio de la moneda.

**Saludos a todos lamento mucho no haber dejado mis notas de autor en el capítulo anterior y se me demore mucho discúlpenme, debo aclarar que Zodiac le pertenece a Graf Kohlenklau y le agradezco mucho por prestármelo y describírmelo, sin nada más que decir algunas aclaraciones.**

**Securitád: una híbrida policía, es policía secreta y también antidisturbios, usan cascos similares a los de caballeros, también pueden participar en guerras, para crearlos me inspire en la Securitate policía secreta de Rumanía durante el régimen de Nicolae Ceausescu (aunque esta policía es Fascista).**

**Por favor no olviden poner sus reviews.**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir me despido Au Revoir**


	4. En Los Aposentos Del Dictador

LEY MARCIAL

Chapter 4:

En Los Aposentos Del Dictador

Dos policías de la Securitád estaban arrastrando el gran saco con las mane 6 en otros seis dentro del grande, habían dos oficiales de la Securitád atrás de los soldados que arrastraban a las mane 6, y Zodiac estaba adelante hablando con el Oficial.

-Ya estamos llegando al centro de monitoreo del Gran Vigilante, se le será muy interesante ver a las mane 6 en persona- le dijo Zodiac al Oficial

-Ustedes sigan yo me adelantare- dijo el Oficial tele transportándose al centro de monitoreo del Gran Vigilante- Señor, tenemos a las mane 6 metidas en sacos- le dijo el Oficial al Gran Vigilante

-Que bien, tráiganlas ante mi yo estaré afuera en la puerta- respondió el Gran Vigilante.

Zodiac y los demás llegaron al centro de monitoreo del Gran Vigilante, el cual estaba en las afueras del centro de monitoreo

-mmmm, que divertido será esto, ¿están en ese saco?- pregunto el Gran Vigilante

-SI SEÑOR- respondió el Oficial

-A mi centro de monitoreo, síganme con cuidado- ordeno el Gran Vigilante a los presentes.

Estaban adentro del centro de monitoreo del Gran Vigilante, esta tiene acceso a la gran mayoría de las cámaras de seguridad y de vigilancia en la Franja DyT, al igual que a las pantallas, tele pantallas y los satélites y radares del . su ojo esta sobre todos en la Franja DyT.

-Afín las tengo, eh, aquí hay un agujero, y los otros seis sacos también, no hay nada, ¡allí van DETÉNGANLAS!- ordeno el Gran Vigilante.

Las mane 6 iban galopando lo más rápido posible, detrás de ellas había una cantidad incontable de soldados del . corriendo y persiguiéndolas, después de una brutal mini batalla fueron detenidas, su intento de escape fue en vano.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Rainbow

-En una sala de experimentos- le respondió el Gran Vigilante

-SALA DE EXPERIMENTOS, ¿qué aran con nosotras?- le pregunto Twilight

-No será, experimentar- respondió el Gran Vigilante con ironía- Eh, Zodiac puedes retirarte.

Zodiac hace el saludo del . y se va del centro de monitoreo del Gran Vigilante.

-Bueno Twilight, ¿alguna vez has hecho un experimento?- le pregunto el Gran Vigilante a Twilight

-mmmm… Si, ¿Por qué?- le dijo Twilight un poco confundida

-Eso es bueno de saber, porque te servirá para cierta experiencia que vivirás- le respondió el Gran Vigilante

-¿Oye que quieres de nosotras?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Como ves estamos en una sala de experimentos, como ya les dije quiero hacer nada más y nada menos que un pequeño y corto experimento con ustedes- respondió el Gran Vigilante

-¿Y porque no has empezado?- pregunto Twilight

Si en total, no nos dejaremos experimentar tan fácil- insinuó Apple Jack

-Ese es el problema, yo sabía que no se iban a dejar, en ese caso pongamos algo de música- dijo el Gran Vigilante mientras que accionaba algún reproductor de música, y colocaba la 5ª Sinfonía de Ludwig Van Beethoven- Aprovechemos de hablar sobre la vida en Equestria.

Mientras tanto en Equestria.

-Sabes que, las cosas se nos pusieron difíciles- dijo Luna un tanto molesta

-Como que cosas, hay varias- le respondió Celestia

-Lo del maldito Conde de Târgoviste, el secuestro de nuestra sobrina, la guerra contra este otro mundo, fui demasiado clara- le aclaro Luna aún más molesta

-Yo ya no sé qué hacer, me siento impotente ante lo que es Mefistófeles, pareciera que ya no hay solución ante el- le respondió Celestia poniendo una mirada desconsolada

-Ahhhh, te entiendo – le dijo Luna poniendo ojos irónicos

-Pero es que, date cuenta, el otro día Chrysalis, CHRYSALIS vino aquí llorando por su hija y por perderlo todo, ¿Quién fue el responsable? No enserio, no sabía, yo no fui, no está allí y resulta que fue ese Conde MEFISTÓFELES- respondió Celestia irritada y finalizando con un tic en el ojo izquierdo

-Mira hermana yo me encargare de regir Equestria por unos instantes, tu ve a descansar- consoló Luna a su hermana

-Sí creo que eso es lo mejor, pero CHRYSALIS, ¡CHRYSALIS!- grito Celestia retirándose.

Volviendo a Chile, Franja DyT.

-Conque así fue tu no respetaste los sentimientos de Spike y lo reemplazaste por un búho- dijo el Gran Vigilante

-Yo nunca lo remplacé- decía Twilight

-Hablai puras falacias, yo te vi weona yo te vi, por qué razón se dice que yo lo observo y vigilo todo, aunque es verdad- dijo el Gran Vigilante- ahora al grano, ¿alguna vez has construido un robot?- le pregunto el Gran Vigilante

-No, ¿robot?, ¿Qué es eso?, solo han construido maquinas simples y obvias- respondió Twilight

-Pareces una Changeling con tanta curiosidad- agrego el Gran Vigilante- Un robot es una máquina, que aquí en la Franja DyT los robots son un tanto "limitados" son manuales y solo sirven como armaduras

-Muy bien, desconozco un poco de eso, ¿podrías mostrarme un ejemplo de esos robots manuales y de armaduras?- le pregunto Twilight

Claro que sí, admira a las armaduras Cruz De Hierro- dijo el Gran Vigilante presentándoles a cuatro soldados que usaban estas extrañas armaduras de titanio y acero

-Wow, no creo ver algo similar, miden…- decía Twilight hasta ser interrumpida

-Dos metros y medio, eso es solo el "principio" yo e que cada una de ustedes ostentan en su equipaje los elementos de la armonía- dijo el Gran Vigilante

-no te los daremos- respondió Twilight

-tendremos que hacer esto por las malas, soldados inmovilícenlas y busquen los elementos- ordeno el Gran Vigilante.

Ellas intentaron galopar pero los soldados del . se lanzaron sobre ellas, incluyendo a los que llevaban armaduras tipo Cruz De Hierro, se despertaron cada una atada a una silla sin sus equipajes, sus equipajes y los elementos ya estaban ostentados por el Gran Vigilante y los científicos del .

**Hola a todos que les ha parecido, bueno debo decirles que en los capítulos anteriores cuando salía un punto decía . solo que con mayúsculas, seguramente por eso no salía, bueno ahora algunas aclaraciones:**

**Armaduras tipo Cruz De Hierro: estas armaduras echas de acero y titanio miden dos metros y medio, tienen un dispositivo de rayos gamma** **Son del programa CRUZ DE HIERRO (de allí el nombre) este programa pertenece a la organización terrorista fundada por el Gran Vigilante, GAMADA**

**Bueno por favor pongan sus reviews, porfa**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo, Au Revoir.**


	5. UNIDEPO

LEY MARCIAL

Chapter 5:

UNIDEPO

Las mane 6 estaba atadas a unas sillas, Twilight y Rarity fueron privadas de su magia sus cuernos tenían unos anillos de metal que encendían luces y daban descargas eléctricas muy potentes si es que alguna de ellas dos se les ocurría hacer magia o un hechizo, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy tenían unos duros cinturones que les privaban sus alas y no podían volar, la cosa es, que cada una fue interrogada "brutalmente", ya que solo las electrocutaron y las golpearon con lumas, después de esas seis inhumanas horas se encendió una tele pantalla enfrente de las mane 6, allí está el Gran Vigilante mirándolas atentamente.

-Muy bien, señorita Twilight Sparkle, yo la observado toda la vida, se cómo vivió, que admiraba mucho a Celestia, que tienes un hermano mayor llamado Shining Armor, y que la hoy secuestrada Cadence fue tu niñera, así como tú misma me confesaste que no habías visto unos robots manuales que servían de armaduras- le dijo el Gran Vigilante a Twilight

-Si no sabía que era, y que, tú dijiste que todo eso estaba recién empezando- le recordó Twilight al Gran Vigilante

-Si en eso estaba pensando, señores científicos del . quiero que tomen una muestra de sangre de cada una de las bestias presentes- ordeno el Gran Vigilante

-Bestias, BESTIAS, Que Crees Que Somos- dijo alarmada Rarity

-Sí que crees que somos, al decirnos bestias- le dijo Apple Jack

-Mira Apple Jack, tú más que nadie, no deberías reclamar, porque tú si eres una asquerosa bestia campesina como tus perkines familiares, Tú eres una Maldita ESCLAVA Al igual que tus parientes- le grito el Gran Vigilante a Apple Jack

-Oye calma, ella es esforzada y eso es lo que ella hace- dijo Twilight tratando de defender a su amiga

-Mira Twilight encuentro que eres igual de arrogante que mi "enemigo" el Conde Mefistófeles, todo tienes que ser tú, la princesa tienes que ser tú, la más poderosa tienes que ser tú, la más importante tienes que ser Tú, TÚ Y TÚ, Todo TÚ, ¡POR LA CHUCHA!- le grito con mucho odio el Gran Vigilante

-¿Y los científicos?- pregunto Pinkie Pie

-Señores, por favor no tarden- ordeno el Gran Vigilante

-SI SEÑOR, no tardamos nada- dijeron los científicos del . fijando el lugar de punción para obtener las muestras de sangre- SEÑOR las muestras se han conseguido completas

-Muy buen trabajo, quédense por favor puede que los necesite para alguna otra cosa- dijo el Gran Vigilante

-SI SEÑOR- afirmaron los ocho científicos del .

-¿Que harán con nuestra sangre?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Ten paciencia déjenme enseñarles unas cosas que ustedes ya conocen- dijo el Gran Vigilante mientras tomaba un maletín lo abría y lo ponía en pantalla para que las mane 6 lo vieran

-¡LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA!- dijeron las seis alarmadas y al mismo tiempo

-Bueno como verán suspenderé esta tele pantalla por un instante y voy a ir a verlas en persona- les dijo el Gran Vigilante mientras que suspendía la tele pantalla dejándola con el logo del . y se tele transportaba al lugar donde se encontraban las mane 6

-Como ven ya tenemos sus muestras de sangre, y ahora verán lo que aremos, obtendremos muestras de los elementos de la armonía, esas enormes armaduras y maquinas manuales ya están listas- dijo el Gran Vigilante poniendo una voz un tanto eufórica

-Maquinas manuales, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto Twilight con voz nerviosa

-Las muestras de los elementos de la armonía y sus muestras de sangre servirán para finalizar el invento que dará victoria ante Equestria y ante Târgoviste, son las armaduras UNIDEPO- respondió el Gran Vigilante con voz "demente"

-¿UNIDEPO? ¿Qué significa eso, que es eso?- pregunto Twilight desconcertada y con voz asustada

-Como dije las armaduras UNIDEPO nos darían una victoria aplastante, y UNIDEPO significa Unidades Destructoras de Ponis, solo que junte las tres palabras y las acorte en ese "acrónimo", UNIdades DEstructoras de POnis, lo vez- aclaro el Gran Vigilante- Con estas armaduras y las muestras de los elementos y de su sangre es probable que sean indestructibles ante su magia

-¡NO!- grito Twilight alarmada y desesperada

-Supongo que quieren ver a estas armaduras UNIDEPO- dijo el Gran Vigilante queriendo exhibir a los UNIDEPO.

Mientras tanto en Târgoviste, Equestria.

-Mi Conde la guardia fantasma está atenta y ya han sido entrenados- afirmo RedBlood

-Y las otras fuerzas también están listas supongo- dijo el Conde Mefistófeles

-Si Mi Conde- respondió RedBlood

-Bien, quiero que reúnan al pueblo de Târgoviste, debo darles un mensaje con respecto a esta guerra, has comprendido- le ordeno Mefistófeles

-Si mi Conde, esparciré sus órdenes- afirmo RedBlood.

-Nuestro benefactor solicita una reunión con el pueblo târgovistiano, para dar un mensaje sobre la guerra- dijo RedBlood

-¿Dijo que ahora?- pregunto uno de los soldados de la Guardia Fantasma

-Pues sí, ustedes saben cómo es el así que, adelante a reunirlos y avisarlos- ordeno RedBlood.

La Guardia Fantasma movilizó al pueblo târgovistiano cerca del gran castillo poenari del gran Conde de Târgoviste, el cual estaba esperándolos en su balcón, para dar ese importante mensaje al pueblo târgovistiano.

-Mis queridos súbditos hoy quiero decirles a todos los fieles, miembros del condado, que estamos siendo desafiados por un enemigo más potente, no es como las villas, no es canterlot, es otro universo, este universo será despiadado con nosotros, pero nosotros resistiremos hasta el final, estuvimos años aguantando la época en la que Zodiac nos apaleaba y nos masacraba con hambrunas… Entonces también creo que resistiremos a este enemigo, los podremos empalar a cada uno en una estaca de lo más alta posible, podrían quedar peor que los changelings, ahora mis súbditos abra que poner fe en mí en sus vidas porque no hay que dejarnos caer- finalizo su discurso el Conde Mefistófeles

-¡VIVA EL CONTÉ MEFISTOFELE!, ¡VIVA!- alababan y gritaban con ansias al Conde, le aplaudieron, le silbaron, e incluso le arrojaron rosas, el pueblo nocturno y târgovistiano se sentía bien por tener a su conde.

Volviendo a Chile, Franja DyT.

-Les presento a los UNIDEPO- dijo el Gran Vigilante presentando a los UNIDEPO

-No puede ser- dijo Twilight asustada- son gigantes

-Miden tres metros de altura- respondió el Gran Vigilante- ahora debo dejarlas, daré un discurso motivacional que se televisara por toda la Franja DyT.

Los ejércitos del . y la Securitád estuvieron reuniendo a gran parte del pueblo Chileno, mientras que el ministerio de la verdad y el ministerio de propaganda, estaban propagando y televisando el gran mensaje por todas las pantallas, tele pantallas, radios, redes sociales y medios de comunicación, la gente se estaba reuniendo en esos extraños cines gigantes donde la gran tele pantalla estaba estaba con su tecno hipnosis y estaba encendida con el Gran Vigilante esperando a que estuviera lleno y a que estuviera listo en todas partes de la Franja DyT, ya estaba todo listo y el discurso comenzó.

-Amados compatriotas, esta tarde les vengo a decir lo bonito que es nuestro país, nuestro pueblo, nuestra cultura, ellos, nosotros, todos somos Chile, tenemos trabajadores, mineros, constructores, soldados, que día a día, pelean, sangran, mueren, pelean y mueren ante malditos que nos destruyen y quieren quitarnos nuestras esperanzas, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunta el Gran Vigilante al pueblo

-¡EQUESTRIA!, ¡EQUESTRIA!, ¡EQUESTRIA!, ¡EQUESTRIA!- respondieron mientras que dijeron en coro y con odio Equestria

-Ellos son los ejércitos oscuros, los despiadados ejércitos de Equestria, que destruyen nuestros sueños, pero unidos los hacemos mierda, pero aun así teniendo la victoria, aún hay un problema principal, un cáncer, un tumor maligno, ¿Quién es ese?, ¡Griten!, ¡Griten!, ¡GRITEN CON ODIO SU NOMBRE!- ordeno el Gran Vigilante

-¡MEFISTOFELES! ¡MEFISTOFELES! ¡MEFISTOFELES!, ¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE A ESE CONCHESUMARE!, ¡QUE SE PUDRA EL CULIAO!, ¡MALNACIDO! ¡MALNACIDO ESE CONDE!, ¡ANDATE A LA CHUCHA ANIMAL RECULIAO! ¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO!- gritaban con mucho odio el pueblo, mientras que veían imágenes del conde y de la guardia fantasma haciendo sus masacres

-¡EL Y SU GUARDIA FANTASMA SOLO QUIREN ACABARNOS, MATARNOS, EMPALARNOS, QUIEREN VIOLAR A SUS NIÑOS, DESTRUIR EL CORAZON DE LA PATRIA!- decía el Gran Vigilante, ya que solo se escuchaba su voz en las pantallas y tele pantallas

-¡MUERTE A EL CONDE!, ¡AL HORNO! ¡METANLO AL HORNO VIVOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUEMEN VIVO A ESE MARICIOOOON!- no paraban de gritar, el pueblo entero sumido en una ira sorprendente, desde sus casas y celulares gritando todo tipo de insultos y maldiciones.

Pero su ira se detuvo cuando vieron la bandera del . flameando en las pantallas, tele pantallas y celulares, etc., y mientras que se oía el himno nacional de Chile y quedaron tranquilos en especial cuando volvieron a ver la imagen del Gran Vigilante, el discurso del Gran Vigilante finalizo con el cantico de todo el pueblo de la Franja DyT.

**Hola, y bien, que les pareció, espero que les allá gustado este capítulo, ahora algunas aclaraciones**

**UNIDEPO: Las armaduras UNIDEPO son unas armaduras que miden tres metros, son de color negro y gris en especial sus rostros los cuales tienen unos ojos rojos y una singular boca rectangular, literalmente abierta con un fondo negro, esta armadura debe ser manejada por dos soldados, están hechas de titanio y adamantino**

**Bueno dejen sus opiniones y criticas (donde dice post review) porfa**

**Los dejo hasta el próximo capítulo, Au Revoir**


	6. Tema De Autoridades

LEY MARCIAL

Chapter 6:

Tema De Autoridades

Después de esos discursos, de la alabanza de los nocturnos târgovistianos y de la repudia del pueblo Chileno. Celestia, Luna y Discord estaban en Canterlot en el castillo de Celestia hablando de unos ciertos temitas.

-Bueno la cosa se nos puso fea, hay algunos humanos allá afuera, tienen armas muy extrañas no han hecho daños por ahora- aclaro Celestia

-¿Entonces que hacen?- pregunto Luna

-Solo hablan con nuestros habitantes, aunque ellos como que se asustan- le respondió Celestia

-Yo creo que si han hecho daños- le dijo Discord

-¿Qué han hecho?- pregunto Luna

-Han matado a muchos hidras- le respondió Discord

-Yo sugiero que ordenemos nuestras fuerzas para el gran batallón- sugirió Luna

-No hace falta, la guerra ya estaba declarada- les dijo Celestia

-¿Quieren té?- ofreció Discord

-Yo quiero café- respondió Luna

-Yo me quedo con el té- dijo Celestia

-¿Cómo quieres el café Luna?-

-Solo quiero café- respondió Luna irritada

-Uy que amargada- le dijo Discord

-¡Como me dijiste!- le dijo Luna un tanto alterada

-Ya cálmense- les reprendió Celestia.

Mientras tanto Midnight Blossom, seguía espiando a las autoridades de Equestria, unos soldados humanos del SocChil se quedaron hablando en el lugar en el que ella estaba.

-¿Tú crees que ese plan funcione?- le dijo uno de los soldados

-No estoy seguro, deberíamos hacer intervenciones durante el golpe de estado- le respondió su colega

-Habrá que tratar de rehacer a la Garda de Fier si queremos que Zodiac vuelva a ser Conducâtor de Târgoviste- le dijo el Soldado

-O simplemente habrá que intervenir en toda su neo dictadura, y también al convertirlo en gobernante de toda Equestria bajo el título de Conducâtor Supremo- le dijo su colega.

Los soldados se fueron del lugar Midnight Blossom no podía creerlo.

-No puede ser, debo decírselo a mi conde- dijo Midnight.

Ella le telegrafió al Conde, y le envió su telegrama, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

-Ya me llego un telegrama de mi Midnight- dijo el Conde mientras que iba a leer el telegrama, decía así:

_Mi Conde, debo informarle que las princesas Celestia y Luna siguen reuniéndose con Discord, pero debo informarle también que las fuerzas del otro mundo planean hacer que su medio hermano Zodiac, regrese al poder de Târgoviste, e incluso planean hacerlo gobernante de toda Equestria bajo el título de Conducâtor Supremo. Se despide cordialmente, Midnight Blossom._

-¡NO!, no puede ser… No puedo dejar que mi medio hermano llegue al poder, ¿que no le bastaba con las hambrunas?- dijo Mefistófeles- el muy cobarde se escondió en las faldas del otro mundo.

Volviendo al Castillo.

-Ya organicé a toda la guardia real- dijo Luna

-Que bien esto puede ser peligroso, recuerda que nos enfrentamos a los nocturnos târgovistianos- le aclaro Celestia

-Y también contra el otro mundo- agrego Luna

-Espero que Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas estén bien allá en el otro mundo- le dijo Celestia con tono preocupado

-No te preocupes todo puede pasar- le consoló Luna

-Hasta hay soldados del otro mundo aquí- le dice Celestia- y mira las exóticas armas que tienen, me preocupa que les hayan hecho algo con su tecnología

-Te entiendo, tu solo ve a dormir, además ya es de noche- le tranquilizo Luna

-Sí, está bien- le respondió Celestia retirándose.

-No me gusta esto, no me gusta para nada- dijo Luna mirando el cielo nocturno y estrellado.

Mientras tanto en Chile, Franja DyT.

-Tenemos listas todas las fuerzas- dijo el Oficial

-Todas de verdad- le dijo el Gran Vigilante

-Bueno, sí señor, está la Aérea Esvástica, las Legiones del SocChil, la Náutica Fascista, la F. ., el Ejército de Chile, los Armados Cruz de Hierro, todo- le respondió el Oficial

-Faltan fuerzas- dijo el Gran Vigilante

-¿Cuáles señor?- pregunto el Oficial

-Falta la Securitád, las UNIDEPO, la P.D.I., los Carabineros, la armada de Chile, el G.O.P.E., bueno esas son otras fuerzas, faltan más que son del resto de la Franja DyT- respondió el Gran Vigilante

-Los agregaremos señor- afirmo el Oficial

-Esta lista la Bomba Sexta- dijo el Gran Vigilante

-Sí señor, ya van cuatro- afirmo el Oficial

-¿Y las mane 6?- pregunto el Gran Vigilante

-Se siguen electrocutando en las sillas señor- respondió el Oficial

-Quiero que las liberen pero antes apaléenlas fuerte y brutalmente, luego las patean tres veces a cada una, las siguen apaleando, esta vez hasta la inconciencia y las electrocutan para asegurar que no despierten, y luego las devuelven a Equestria, con sus equipajes y los elementos- ordeno el Gran Vigilante

-SI SEÑOR- afirmo el Oficial.

Fueron hacia donde estaban las mane 6 las sacaron de las sillas y las apalearon bien fuerte con una violencia increíble, estas seis ponis estaban sumidas en una gran agonía, luego los soldados las aventaron contra el piso y las patearon tres veces a cada una, tal y como lo había ordenado el Gran Vigilante, siguieron apaleándolas con su brutalidad militar, ellas recibieron frecuentes golpes en sus cabezas, más tarde quedaron inconscientes, y para finalizar la tortura y asegurar su inconciencia las electrocutaron con porras eléctricas, las metieron en sacos y se dirigieron al vórtice, volvieron a Equestria para devolver las seis ponis brutalizadas, con ayuda de los soldados del SocChil que estaba allí y con una buena estrategia lograron llegar al castillo en Canterlot y allí las dejaron con el frio, con suerte los guardias se fijaron, y reconocieron a la princesa Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas, las llevaron adentro del castillo, donde alarmaron a las otras dos princesas, al dia siguiente estaban siendo muy bien atendidas y curadas, tenían mucho por decirles a las princesas Celestia y Luna, lamentablemente no sabían lo de las Bombas Sextas.

**Hola a todos, y bien que les pareció, debo decirles que este capítulo es corto, pero como les había dicho depende de que sean cortos, ahora pasemos a algunas aclaraciones:**

**Bombas Sextas: Las bombas sextas son unas gigantescas bombas que tienen cierta energía de radiación de rayos gamma, en la nariz de la bomba o cohete, hay seis bombas más, tres atómicas y tres de hidrogeno, para que exploten al mismo tiempo, son de color gris con puntas rojas miden 11 metros y medio.**

**Bueno espero con ansias sus opiniones o críticas (o reviews)**

**Sin nada más que decir, hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Au Revoir.**


	7. En Equestria

LEY MARCIAL

Chapter 7:

En Equestria

Las Mane 6, estaban en hospitales del castillo, todos de color blanco y con adornos reales y vitrales de los logros de los médicos reales, Celestia y Luna estaban allí esperando a que los médicos las desatendieran, desafortunadamente las Mane 6, debían reposar y estaban adoloridas, después de esa brutal tortura de anoche allá en la Franja DyT, tenían mucho que decir y aclarar, (una vez despiertas).

-¿Cómo se sienten?- pregunto Celestia

-Bien, un poco mejor princesa- respondio Twilight

-Eso es bueno de escuchar- dijo Celestia.

Pero ellas no sabían que al otro lado, en la Franja DyT las fuerzas del SocChil seguían entrando, ahora junto con algunas tele pantallas, las cuales tienen formas redondas, con algunas maquinarias de sistema radar, y los soldados siempre con sus uniformes similares al de los nazis, en el lado derecho del pecho tienen un cóndor con sus alas extendidas, sus máscaras de gas blancas, y siempre tienen armas de dos tipos, normales y de radiación de rayos gamma, usan cascos de metal, también similar al ejército nazi, en los dos lados de sus cascos tienen el logo del SocChil, así es en todas las legiones y ejércitos del SocChil, iban a dejar las tele pantallas a escondidas en el castillo de Celestia, junto con algunos carteles de propaganda del partido, allí va el típico de "El Gran Vigilante Siempre Te Observa", tuvieron que arreglárselas para llegar al castillo, pasaron entre las sombras y lados más oscuros, gracias a que sus uniformes son negros, lograron pasar desapercibidos, ahora la parte difícil, subir al castillo, entrar, dejar las tele pantallas, pegar los carteles de propaganda del partido, salir de allí, e ir al vórtice, no tardaron en ir al castillo se demoraron por que tuvieron que ir por detrás de la gran montaña que sostiene el castillo de Celestia y también porque tenían que tratar que no los encuentren, mataron cuatro guardias reales estando afuera, y murieron dos soldados del SocChil, dos de siete enviados, abrieron las ventanas y entraron, una vez adentro mataron silenciosamente ocho guardias reales dentro de la sala del trono, y murió otro soldado del SocChil, quedaban cuatro, encendieron la tele pantalla y la dejaron detrás de los tronos, cuando las princesas se sentaran el Gran Vigilante accionaria la tele pantalla para "charlar" un poco, ahora pegaron lentamente los carteles de propaganda del SocChil, parecía ser una tarea fácil, una vez echo todo lanzaron una soga hacia la ventana abierta, escalaron cuidadosamente hasta estar afuera, una vez afuera cerraron la ventana sigilosamente, y salieron, por desgracia se calló uno de los soldados, quedando solamente tres, estos tres hicieron el mismo recorrido que habían hecho cuando se dirigían hacia el castillo solo que ahora sería en reversa y ahora se dirigían al campamento, un largo recorrido, solo que ahora fue más peligroso con suerte lograron llegar los tres, una vez en el campamento donde estaba ese vórtice color purpura claro con tonos azules, es un tanto brillante o luminoso y tiene cierta apariencia de agujero negro, atravesaron el vórtice y se encontraron con el Oficial, como siempre vestido de uniforme de oficial, también similar al de los nazis de la whermacht, tiene botones blancos y el cuello de su uniforme almidonado con adornos amarillos y el rango, su rango real es coronel, en el lado izquierdo del pecho tiene la cruz de la whermacht y arriba de la cruz tiene dos medallas en barra y en el lado derecho de su pecho tiene el mismo cóndor que está en todos los uniformes de la legión del SocChil y una máscara de gas de dos filtros y usa una gorra de plato negra de oficiales del SocChil, tiene líneas rojas en los bordes de su pantalón y botas militares negras y usa guantes negros.

-¿Qué no iban siete para allá?- pregunto molesto el Oficial

-SI SEÑOR- respondieron en coro los tres soldados

-¿Y qué paso con los otros cuatro?- pregunto el Oficial más molesto

-Señor, murieron dos cuando nos enfrentamos a la guardia real equestriana intentando entrar al castillo señor, el otro murió cuando nos enfrentábamos a los ocho guardias reales que estaban en la sala del trono señor, y el ultimo se calló y se golpeó como quince veces con unas rocas señor, para resumir los cuatro se murieron señor- respondieron los tres soldados en coro otra vez

-Bueno ya déjense de juegos y a entrenar ¡Todos Trotando!- ordeno el Oficial.

Finalmente Celestia y luna lograron comunicarse mejor con las Mane 6.

-¡Tomaron muestras de su sangre y de los elementos de la armonía!- dijo Celestia preocupada

-Sí y construyeron unas armaduras robóticas manuales y de metal de tres metros llamadas UNIDEPO- confeso Twilight

-¿UNIDEPO? ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Luna

-El Gran Vigilante dijo que UNIDEPO es un "acrónimo" de Unidades Destructoras de Ponis- le respondió Twilight

-Tú tranquila mi fiel alumna, nosotras tenemos que dirigir Equestria- le tranquilizo Celestia

-Gracias princesa Celestia- le dijo Twilight

-Si debemos seguir gobernando, en especial con todo lo que nos contaste, hay que prepararnos- agrego Luna.

Las monarcas se fueron del hospital real, y entre las alfombras purpuras pálidas se dirigieron a la sala del trono donde se encontraron con una sorpresa, la espléndida sala del trono con adornos dorados y reales estaba empapada de sangre y tenía los cuerpos de los ocho guardias reales tirados por todas partes, en los muros rosa pálido habían carteles del SocChil y del Gran Vigilante.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Luna

-Su majestad- dijo un guardia real haciéndole reverencia- no sabemos que paso, al parecer fueron los del otro mundo, los carteles parece que son propaganda de algún partido político, seguramente del otro mundo

-Ah, estos humanos, ¿Qué será SocChil?- volvió a preguntar Luna

-Aquí no sale nada, solo dice, Guerra es Libertad, Esclavitud es Solución, Unión es Pureza. Pero no tiene sentido, no tiene coherencia- le respondió Celestia

-Claro que no, pero parece que ese es su lema- dijo Luna sentándose en el trono.

Celestia hizo lo mismo, en ese instante la tele pantalla salió sigilosamente y se presentó al frente de las princesas se encendió y el Gran Vigilante estaba allí, las princesas lanzaron un breve grito por la impresión.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Celestia

-Yo soy el Gran Vigilante- respondió el Gran Vigilante

-Conque tú eres- dijo Luna

-El mismo que sale en los carteles de propaganda del SocChil- dijo el Gran Vigilante

-Aprovechando, ¿Qué es SocChil?- pregunto Celestia

-SocChil significa, Socialismo Chileno- respondió el Gran Vigilante

-¿Y por qué lo que dices y lo que dice el Socialismo Chileno no tiene sentido y tampoco coherencia?- pregunto Luna con voz autoritaria

-Para que sepas todas esas palabras, tan incoherentes y sin sentido son una especie de neo lengua obligatoria impuesta por el partido- respondió el Gran Vigilante

-Espera un segundo, neo lengua, obligación, propaganda, los soldados, el partido, eres un maldito totalitario- le dijo Celestia

-Y tú eres una absolutista, cosa que admiro- le aclaro el Gran Vigilante

-Entonces el partido dominante, el Socialismo Chileno impuso esa "neo lengua", ¿pero para qué?, de casualidad ¿no pensaron si los proles iban a pensar diferente?- le pregunto Luna

-A pensar diferente, que en la neo lengua del partido se dice "Pensarente", el neo pueblo o como dices tú, proles tienen prohibido pensar y eso conlleva a pensarente, como totalitarismo y dictadura debemos controlar sus mentes y forma de pensar, entiendes- respondió el Gran Vigilante

-Pues me parece incoherentemente distopico- opino Luna

-El neo pueblo no dice eso, y como yo y el partido controlamos sus mentes con miedo, propaganda y excesiva vigilancia y represión, tampoco pueden pensar eso- respondió el Gran Vigilante

-Hay diferencia entre miedo y respeto, el respeto se gana, no se impone con terror, y no sé qué me da más asco, que los tiranos sigan existiendo o que usen grupos políticos como excusa de sus atrocidades- le dijo Celestia mientras dos notorias lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-Yo funde el partido, yo hice el SocChil, las ideas del partido derivan de las mías, y una dictadura no se mantiene con cariño- responde el Gran Vigilante

-De todos modos no es justo, estas peor que Mefistófeles, no me imagino que atrocidad le haces vivir a tu pueblo- le dice Celestia secando sus lágrimas y sin poder seguir por que estaba quebrada en llanto.

**Hola a todos, y bien, que les ha parecido este capítulo, bueno debo decir que me disculpen y lo lamento mucho por esta GRAN demora, ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**Tele Pantallas: las tele pantallas son unos aparatos redondos, y tecnológicos manuales controlados a radar por el Gran Vigilante, este es otro método del SocChil para vigilar al proletariado, estas pueden volar, tele transportarse y se pueden instalar en muros.**

**Pensarente: el pensarente así como lo explica el Gran Vigilante, es una forma de decir pensar diferente, según la neo lengua obligatoria impuesta por el partido.**

**Bueno esperare con ansias a que posteen sus opiniones, críticas o comentarios (reviews).**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo, sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**Au Revoir.**


	8. La Muerte De Tirek

LEY MARCIAL

Chapter 8:

La Muerte De Tirek

Esto sería el final de la discusión que tuvieron el Gran Vigilante y la princesa Celestia, el Gran Vigilante decidió ir personalmente a Equestria, con sus ocho guarda espaldas, y ochocientos mil policías de la Securitád, el Gran Vigilante ahora iba vestido con uniforme de oficial superior negro, pero uniforme de campaña, este uniforme era de su organización terrorista GAMADA de la cual es general y comandante en jefe, en el brazo izquierdo seguía teniendo la cinta con emblema del SocChil y en el brazo derecho tiene la cinta de los nazis, con su pistola Walther P38, en la parte frontal de su extraño casco policial tiene cuatro estrellas, y allí iba ese dictador, el Gran Vigilante caminando con todos sus soldados, iban a escondidas, hasta que…

-¡ALTO!- les dijo Tirek

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?- pregunto el Gran Vigilante

-¿Cómo que…?, disculpa, yo soy lord Tirek- le responde Tirek

-Es un disgusto conocerte, soy… emmmm… el Gran Vigilante, dictador de la Franja DyT, fundador y jefe del partido político SocChil, fundador y general y comandante en jefe de la organización terrorista GAMADA- le dijo el Gran Vigilante

-Tengo un problema con usted general, hay muchos carteles aquí en Equestria que dicen SocChil, tienen lemas incoherentes y sales tú en casi todas partes- le reclamo Tirek

-Eso es propaganda del partido- le dijo el Gran Vigilante

-Pero, ¿Por qué tanto?- pregunto Tirek

-Es el reglamento del partido, y también simboliza que Equestria va a ser tomada por mis legiones- le respondió el Gran Vigilante

-¿A qué te quieres referir con que va a ser tomada?- pregunta Tirek con tono serio

-Significa que hay una guerra Tirek, un guerra, y si es necesario utilizare métodos fraudulentos para hacer que mis legiones ganen y hacer que mi nación sea la más grande- respondió el Gran Vigilante mientras que iba poniendo un tono de motivado y de "loco"

-Primero, son tonterías, segundo, alguien como tu debería perder, y tercero, yo soy el único que conquistara Equestria, así que tú, tú partido y tú propaganda, lárguense de aquí- advirtió Tirek

-No lo hare, hare que te arresten y que te torturen hasta que mueras- le responde el Gran Vigilante

-Jajajajajajajaja, si claro, ¿tú y cuantos más?- desafió Tirek

-Con la Securitád- dijo el Gran Vigilante

-¿Qué?, ¿qué es eso?, ¡oh por Discord!- exclamo Tirek sorprendido.

Tirek se sorprendió al ver a la gran multitud de los antidisturbios militares de negro, que se dirigían hacia el con sus escudos de metal en frente y sus lumas de acero detrás del escudo listos para apalear al enemigo, y daban cierto susto con sus cascos, de metal y solo con las cavidades para los ojos, eran muchos y apenas eran cuarenta mil, casi la mitad de lo enviado, cuando en realidad son innumerables (son como "infinitos" como los policías del GTA).

-Deténgase y apártese del camino- le ordenaron todos los antidisturbios al mismo tiempo y en coro

-Debo decir que me sorprenden, aunque sean muchos, no saben cuál es mi magia y con quien se están metiendo- advirtió Tirek con un tono de orgullo

-Usted tampoco sabe con quién se mete, ahora salga y déjese ser arrestado o abra violencia y represión- dieron su ultimátum los antidisturbios

-Usare mi magia- dijo Tirek

-Todos a ¡Apalear!- dijeron los antidisturbios dando un grito de batalla.

Tirek con uno de sus hechizos, causo una explosión que hiso que volaran veinte antidisturbios, pero estos seguían unidos y en pie con sus lumas en alto, seis antidisturbios se aproximaron corriendo hacia Tirek, Tirek golpeo con fuerza el piso con sus dos puños deshaciéndose de la media docena que se aproximaba a él, ahora todos se lanzaron contra él, Tirek logró evadirlos con su fuerza, pero ochenta golpearon con prepotencia las piernas, patas y el resto del cuero de Tirek, provocando que callera, los antidisturbios lo maletearon y lo apalearon, pero Tirek se levantó con cualquier fuerza y con su magia se quitó a esos antidisturbios de encima, pero estos eran desesperantes, él se deshacía de algunos y se dirigían un montón con sus escudos en frente, el cielo estaba rojizo, el escenario en el que ocurrían estos sucesos tenía algunas montañas, cerros mejor dicho, solo había tierra y algunos árboles la mayoría de estos secos así como en otoño, no cabe decir que hasta los arboles tienen carteles de propaganda del SocChil, cosa que ya era un tanto irritante en Equestria, al igual que los antidisturbios de la Securitád que seguían batallando con Tirek, y parecía que nunca se rendirían, Tirek por su parte usa su fuerza y su potente magia, pero por desgracia llegaron las lacrimógenas, Tirek solo tosía y no podía ver nada, solo humo y sentir los dolorosos y fuertes golpes con lumas de esos antidisturbios, después de tanta batalla pareció que se deshizo de ellos, sin embargo entre el humo aparecieron más, y llegaron los carros lanza agua, los cuales lanzan agua hervida, llegaron nueve carros lanza agua, Tirek solo podía gritar, por desesperación a los golpes de los antidisturbios y por dolor debido al agua hervida, con un potente rayo de magia, recién pudo asesinar a los antidisturbios que estaban sobre el e hizo volar en pedazos seis de los nueve carros lanza agua, quedando solamente tres, los cuales seguían lanzando agua, al rato después de esos duros lumasos que lo habían hecho sangrar desde hace rato, sintió nauseas luego de inhalar el humo inevitablemente, preocupado busco refugio detrás de los carros destruidos y reviso una lata de lacrimógena vacía, y vio que uno de sus contenidos era Ziclon-B, era el más llamativo, pero no sabía que era, de pronto le llegaron unos balazos de goma, los antidisturbios le estaban disparando con sus escopetas, lo encontraron, Tirek ya se estaba cansando su magia no es por siempre, pero al parecer la represión de la Securitád si lo es, Tirek no pensaba rendirse, iba a luchar hasta el final, y al parecer la Securitád también, entre tanto caos que solo Tirek y los antidisturbios estaban viviendo, algo tenía que pasar, pero el cambio parece imposible, Tirek se levantó y asesino a diez, luego quince y treinta antidisturbios, hasta que un balazo de una Walther P38 atravesó su cabeza haciéndolo caer y provocando su muerte inmediata, el Gran Vigilante bajo su arma y la guardo.

-Traigan más antidisturbios- ordeno el Gran Vigilante- no mejor devolvámonos al campamento allí está el vórtice y allí buscaran recursos y alimentos para marchar hacia Târgoviste

-SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR- afirmaron en coro los antidisturbios de la Securitád

-También tendremos que ir para asegurar la preparación de la legión del SocChil- dijo el Gran Vigilante- además están construyendo centros de lanzamiento y de control nuclear, para preparar los lanzamientos y detonación de las bombas sextas.

**Bueno y que les pareció este capítulo, digamos que esta y otras razones más serían las causantes de "La Guerra Interdimensional", bueno ahora pasemos a algunas aclaraciones:**

**Ziklon-B: el ziklon-B es un químico o bien sustancia que utilizaron los Nazis para las cámaras de gas, y también para los llamados "Camiones de la Muerte", donde el camión tenía una cámara de gas, como ya se sabe muchos judíos murieron así en el totalitarismo Nazi de Adolf Hitler**

**Bueno espero que les vaya bien y dejen sus reviews**

**Au Revoir.**


	9. Todos Preparados

LEY MARCIAL

Chapter 9:

Todos Preparados…

Después de esa repudiable masacre que la Securitád le había proporcionado a Lord Tirek y después de su asesinato por parte del Gran Vigilante, las cosas se pusieron serias en Equestria, los Guardias Reales de Celestia/Luna, habían aumentado (no tanto como la Guardia Fantasma, y menos como la Legión del SocChil), también habían sido bien preparados, a sus oficiales se les había encargado dar las ordenes de que ningún enemigo toque a los súbditos equestrianos, en Târgoviste hacían casi lo mismo, los soldados de la Guardia Fantasma marchaban en compas de la memorable Dance Of The Knights, el culto al Conde Mefistófeles habría aumentado y muchos pegasos formaron parte de la Guardia Fantasma, estos iban con sus gorras kepis rojas y con sus cabezas en alto y sus armas bien preparadas, que se puede de estos nocturnos târgovistianos, otros ponis nocturnos no solo de Târgoviste se estaban inscribiendo a la Garda de Fier, la cual se estaba reinstaurando por el SocChil y el PCN (Partido Comunista Nocturno), a espaldas de todas las autoridades existentes en Equestria, estos ponis nocturnos resultaban ser comunistas y Zodiacquistas, dispuestos a defender el título del Conducâtor Zodiac, los soldados de la Garda de Fier tienen como uniforme unas camisas verdes, siempre con cascos militares con lumas y entrenados a apalear a los disidentes, antes de la reinstauración de la Garda de Fier, los Zodiacquistas fueron perseguidos, torturados o empalados durante el gobierno de Mefistófeles, la legión del SocChil por su parte, hace rato que tenían listos los centros de lanzamiento para las bombas sextas, las legiones del SocChil, siempre con sus uniformes negros similares a los uniformes del ejército alemán nazi, con botones blancos, máscaras de gas y sus cascos, y la cinta del SocChil en el brazo izquierdo y admirando las tele pantallas, la propaganda del SocChil y los carteles alusivos al Gran Vigilante, cierta parte de la Securitád también fue a la guerra, con sus grandes escudos rectangulares y metálicos en frente y sus armaduras policiales de acero negras, la Póliza por su parte se quedaría en la Franja DyT para asegurar al pueblo, lo mismo hicieron los carabineros, no cabe decir que todas las fuerzas chilenas naturales (antes del absolutarismo del SocChil) también asisten a la guerra, los comandantes principales y directos en esta guerra vendrían a ser:

-Princesa Celestia/Luna (Guardia Real, en Equestria)

-Conde Mefistófeles (Guardia Fantasma, Ejercito Regular nocturno, la Dirección de Inteligencia Nacional de Târgoviste y la Regia Aeronáutica, en Târgoviste)

-Gran Vigilante (Legión del SocChil, Securitád, Ejercito de Chile, Aérea Esvástica, los Armados Cruz de Hierro, UNIDEPO, Potencias Nucleares, la Náutica Fascista, la FACh, la PDI y GAMADA, en la Franja DyT).

Y sus comandantes "indirectos" y aliados son:

-Gothmog/Monsieur Valkane (ECLIPSE, aliados de Equestria)

-Rey Sombra (F.F.A.A. Oscuras, aliado de Equestria)

-Reina Chrysalis (Sección de Ataque Changeling (o lo que sobro de esta), aliados de Equestria)

-Shining Armor (Guardia Imperial de Cristal, aliados de Equestria)

-Conducâtor Zodiac (Garda de Fier, aliado del SocChil).

Las fuerzas de Equestria (Guardia Real, Guardia Imperial de Cristal, Sección de ataque Changeling, las F.F.A.A. Oscuras y ECLIPSE), se llamarían "La Gran Alianza" y las fuerzas opositoras (Guardia Fantasma, Ejercito Regular nocturno, D. . (Târgoviste), Regia Aeronáutica, Garda de Fier, Legión del SocChil, Securitád, UNIDEPO, Potencias Nucleares, etc.), se llamarían "El Eje Entente", aunque el Conde Mefistófeles y el Gran Vigilante son enemigos, de todos modos fueron denominados así, las fuerzas de la Gran Alianza se estaban reuniendo y preparando, sus más altos comandantes tenían reuniones con todas sus fuerzas aliadas, la Guardia Real tenía alianza directa con ECLIPSE y con la Guardia Imperial de cristal, la Sección de Ataque Changeling tenía más alianza con las F.F.A.A. Oscuras, aunque todos ellos estaban dejando de lado los rencores para poder vencer a sus endiablados y desalmados enemigos, el Eje Entente por su parte, ya habían sido muy bien preparados, los Zeppelins de la Regia Aeronáutica ya estaban volando en Târgoviste, la DINA (de Târgoviste) ya había conseguido lo que pudo sobre las fuerzas de la Gran Alianza y con respecto al SocChil apenas sabían que querían regresar a Zodiac al poder, el SocChil ya tenía lista a la Securitád con sus escudos enfrente, y la Legión del SocChil estaba marchando unto a las F.F.A.A. de Chile hacia el vórtice y después Târgoviste, con sus tanques, los Panzer M-664 y los M-665 (la última son armaduras resistentes como un tanque), las UNIDEPO marchaban muy atrás de la gran Legión del SocChil, los Armados Cruz de Hierro iban al frente junto con algunos de los tanques, la Aérea Esvástica había hecho despegar sus "Aviones Boomerang", son inmensos, parecen boomerangs gigantes, de largo es como ver a cinco Zeppelins unidos, pero un poco más grande y eficiente, también están los "Aviones Triangulo", los cuales siempre vuelen formando una cruz esvástica o gamada en el cielo, la FACh ya tenía a sus F-16 listos para cualquier bombardeo, los centros nucleares deben lanzar las bombas sextas al igual que los cohetes, la Garda de Fier la cual ya no está disuelta, también se prepara, los ponis y pegasos nocturnos con camisas verdes, estos Zodiacquistas volvieron a ver a su ídolo, Zodiac, el cual volveria a liderarlos, al parecer estos ponis serían los primeros en portar armas de los humanos (escopetas, subfusiles, fusiles, metralletas, ametralladoras, pistolas, etc.), los soldados estaban enfrentando un momento muy duro en sus vidas, y peligraban cada uno de ellos.

**Bueno este capítulo habla solamente del inicio y preparación de la guerra, debo aplicar también que no hubo diálogos, bueno pasemos a algunas aclaraciones:**

**PCN (Partido Comunista Nocturno): el PCN es el partido comunista que existió y existiría en Târgoviste durante el régimen del Conducâtor Zodiac, este cumple las ideales del socialismo, entre ellas el "Zodiacquismo".**

**Zodiacquismo: el Zodiacquismo es el sistema político y social que apoya, alaba y abala las ideales de Zodiac, entre ellas el comunismo y el socialismo, el Zodiacquismo se creó después del culto a Zodiac, en el cual se autoproclama "Conducâtor", muchos de sus admiradores ya llamados Zodiacquistas, querían mucho a Zodiac y hasta eran capaces de besarle las pesuñas**

**La Gran Alianza: la Gran Alianza es una de las dos fuerzas que están en la guerra interdimensional, esta fuerza es notoria debido a que, hasta los antiguos enemigos de Celestia se unieron a ella, su lema es, "Aliados por Equestria, y Defensores de ella".**

**El Eje Entente: el Eje Entente es la fuerza opositora a la Gran Alianza, y son como los "villanos" de la guerra, como se demuestra, Mefistófeles y el Gran Vigilante tienen una gran rivalidad, así que es casi una parodia que tengan en su nombre la palabra entente, son las potencias más brutales, la mayoría de los soldados de la Gran Alianza solo les dice "Eje".**

**Bueno aquí los dejo, espero ansioso sus reviews…**

**Au Revoir.**


	10. En El Frente

LEY MARCIAL

Chapter 10:

En El Frente

Soldados, guardias, ejércitos y legiones, marchaban hacia sus enemigos y contrincantes de guerra, las fuerzas de la Gran Alianza iban marchando contra las potencias del Eje Entente, aunque las potencias del Eje Entente tenían sus propias rivalidades internas, en el castillo en Canterlot, las dos monarcas estaban reunidas en su espléndida sala del trono, con los carteles de propaganda del SocChil aun pegados, ellas estaban en el balcón de la sala del trono, se estaban despidiendo de sus soldados, los cuales iban hacia el frente de batalla .

-Todo está declarado- dijo Luna

-También perdido- respondió Celestia con voz afligida

-¿A qué te refieres con perdido?- pregunta Luna

-¡Que no lo ves!, esos soldados del SocChil se ven mejores y Mefistófeles no pensara dos veces si dejarnos vivas, es eso o nos torturan- respondió Celestia

-Pero mira, hasta nuestros antiguos enemigos se nos han aliado, incluso ECLIPSE- le dice Luna

-Si… pero, el Eje Entente nos gana en número- agrega Celestia

-Mira hermana, entiendo tu preocupación, yo también estoy nerviosa, pero así lo pidieron ellos- agrego Luna también

-Es verdad, y ellos no tienen el poder de la armonía, alto… espera un segundo, los UNIDEPO, tienen muestras de los elementos de la armonía y de la sangre de Twilight y de sus amigas- se desilusiono Celestia

-Eso es cierto, pero no importa, tenemos la confianza- le apoyó su hermana (Luna).

Mientras tanto con las Mane 6, las cuales estaban en los jardines reales del castillo.

-Mmmmm… No me gusta esto, enserio hay que impedir todo esto- dijo Twilight

-¿Pero cómo?, la guerra ya comenzó como hace un minuto- respondió Rainbow

-Pero aún tenemos esperanzas- dijo Rarity

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto Fluthershy

-Es cierto, podemos contactar a Valkane- dijo Twilight

-Sí, y así entrar al castillo, yuju, esto se pone bueno- se emocionó Rainbow.

Mientras tanto en Târgoviste.

-Ya está todo listo mi conde- afirma RedBlood, inclinándose ante Mefistófeles- ya están marchando hacia el enemigo que se aproxima

-¿Qué, ya se aproximó?, como ya están listos díganles a todas las fuerzas, que ataquen con todo, es hora de que sepan que yo soy supremo- ordeno Mefistófeles

-si mi conde- afirmo RedBlood, en el fondo emocionado.

En Canterlot…

-Esto se pone cada vez más peor- dijo Fluthershy

-Bueno, como que ya se nos fueron las esperanzas- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Como que es cierto, ¿Qué hacemos ahora'- agrego Rarity

-Habrá que arriesgarnos y usar los elementos y nuestra magia contra ellos- dijo Twilight motivada

-Pero y los UNIDEPO- dijo Rainbow

-No importa, hay que combatir valdrá la pena- dijo Apple Jack

-Bueno entonces vamos con Valkane- motivó Twilight.

(una vez con Valkane…)

-No, no puedo, es muy peligroso, aunque es parte de lo planeado… por qué no?- respondió el Monsieur Valkane

-Bien, tendrás que ir con tus fuerzas- le dice Rainbow Dash

-Pero ya estarían combatiendo, forman parte de la Gran Alianza recuerdan, y ustedes seis quieren ir a territorio del Eje Entente- dijo Valkane

-Es que tenemos que combatir a Mefistófeles y a los soldados del SocChil- dijo Twilight

-A si, y nosotros con todo el Eje Entente, nos quieren dejar a los soldados y ustedes quieren encargarse de sus líderes- dice Valkane

-Bueno, si… pero, es que debemos detenerlos- responde Twilight

-No, negativo, lo mejor es matarlos, ahora si me permiten, me retiro a buscar algunas cosas y vamos- afirmo Valkane

-O sea, si nos llevaras, eso es un si- le dice Twilight emocionándose

-Pues claro, o ya cambiaron de opinión- dijo Valkane poniendo una expresión de confusión

-No, tu solo ve por tus cosas y vamos- le dijo Twilight

-Bien, ya listo, solo necesitaba mi calabash, necesitare fumar- les dice Valkane mientras parten a Târgoviste.

En ese mismo instante en Chile, Franja DyT.

-Señor, no le hemos visto y a estado raro, ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta el Oficial

-Esto es bueno, afín estoy en mi máximo poder- responde "el gran vigilante"

-¿Pero qué le pasa?, ¿Qué le sucede señor gran vigilante?- pregunta el Oficial

-¡YA NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!, es hora de que me digan cómo me llamo de verdad y tú ya lo sabes- respondió "el gran vigilante"

-S Si señor- afirma el Oficial

-Si mi verdadero nombre, ¡NARVÍZ-KAN! es mi nombre- dijo Narvíz-Kan con voz seria

-Si señor Kan- le responde el Oficial

-Un gran juego verdad, engañar a todo el pueblo bajo el obvio alias de gran vigilante, es hora de que el pueblo sepa esta única verdad- dice Narvíz-Kan

-Sí señor, una gran idea para lavarles los cerebros- responde el Oficial

-Discúlpame, no has visto como estoy ahora- dice Narvíz-Kan

-No señor- responde el Oficial

-En ese caso, ya puedes verme- le dijo Narvíz-Kan.

Narvíz-Kan se revelo con su vestimenta y apariencia real, viste como un emperador romano pero con armadura romana, es de color blanco como el mármol al igual que una estatua romana, cumplía similitudes faciales con Calígula, se peinaba como Adolf Hitler pero al revés (sin olvidar un estilo de Calígula), lleva un manto rojo que esta puesto en su torso, sus ojos son rojos de ellos lanza unos potentes y larguísimos rayos gamma y omega mezclados, aun puede absorber energía y moverse rápido, tiene todos sus poderes pero más reforzados, aún sigue siendo el Dictador Perpetuo de la Franja DyT pero ahora está más sercano con sus policías secretas.

-¿Cierto que me veo mejor?- pregunto Narvíz-Kan

-Combina muy bien con usted mi señor- respondió el Oficial

-Mira, si quieres poner tanta solemnidad solo dime "Mi Tiránico Señor Kan"- le dice Narvíz-Kan

-Si mi Tiránico Señor Kan- afirmo el Oficial

-Ya, puedes retirarte- ordeno Narvíz-Kan, asegurando que el Oficial se retirara- este Mefistófeles, siempre cree que le puede dar a todos algo que jamás habían visto, pero yo le daré una sorpresa a él, a su séquito y al resto de las fuerzas Equestrianas de la "luz y de la amistad" que ya se han hecho llamar "la Gran Alianza".

Después de que Narvíz-Kan terminara su "monologo", fueron preparadas más fuerzas que seguían marchando hacia el vórtice y directo a Târgoviste, algunos expandiéndose por el resto de Equestria.

Mientras que la Guardia Fantasma ya había marchado hasta el frente esperando al enemigo, cuando los vieron marchar lejos vieron que eran como innumerables, por un momento dejaron de sentir gloria por sus conquistas pero se rearmaron de valor, aun así viendo como el enemigo, muy grande en número, se aproximaba, para ellos ver a la legión del SocChil, fue como ver el mar desde algún cerro.

**Bueno, y que les pareció, nuevamente me disculpo por esta gigantesca demora, esto del gran vigilante se acabó, pasemos a algunas aclaraciones:**

**Kan: la palabra "kan" es un título real turco-mongol que significa "Máximo Gobernante".**

"**Perversus" Narvíz-Kan Sádigula II: Narvíz-Kan es el Dictador Perpetuo en la Franja DyT, su vestimenta y apariencia es tal y como se describe en este capítulo, ahora parece una especie de estatua romana, debido a que su piel y su cuerpo se decoloraron hasta que dar así, se decoloro debido a muchos viajes en el tiempo y en los universos, sus poderes son los mismos y tiene la misma biografía que sale en el primer capítulo del fic, solo que aquí se revela su nombre real (aunque eso de "Perversus" Narvíz-Kan Sádigula II, vendría a ser una especie de nombre secular).**

**Sádico: las personas sádicas son las que gozan del dolor ajeno, ya sea provocándolo personalmente o viéndolo, en este fic se ven ejemplos de personajes sádicos, son Mefistófeles y Narvíz-Kan.**

**Calígula: fue emperador de roma, fue una persona Sádica, era flaco, débil, tenía una mirada desenfocada y sufría de epilepsia, se creía un dios, incluso le declaro la guerra al dios de los mares, murió asesinado, ascendió al trono de roma tras asesinar a su tío (ya padre adoptivo) Tiberio.**

**Bueno, en la vestimenta de Narvíz-Kan cabe decir que me inspire en emperadores romanos como, Augusto y Calígula.**

**Que les vaya bien a todos, les deseo unas felices fiestas patrias (las cuales se aproximan), dejen reviews y sin nada más que decir me despido…**

**Au Revoir.**

**PD: La apariencia de Narvíz-Kan será la misma de aquí en adelante.**


	11. La Gazza Ladra

LEY MARCIAL

Chapter 11:

La Gazza Ladra

La Guardia Fantasma junto al Ejército Regular de Târgoviste veían al enorme enemigo aproximándose, mientras que la Regia Aeronáutica mostraba sus zeppelines, listos ya con todos sus soldados, pero se asustaron un poco al ver el avión boomerang B-600 volando sobre las legiones enemigas, y cuando descubriesen la verdad de sus soldados enemigos, verían que sus zeppelines serian inútiles ya que su enemigo poseía armas antiaéreas, y para que decir como quedarían con los cañones de rayos gamma.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree y cerca de Târgoviste.

-Ahaha, emmmm… Señor Valkane, ¿Nos falta mucho?- pregunto Rarity

-mmmmm… No, no lo creo, pero hay que estar atentos, los soldados de ECLIPSE nos resguardan- respondió Valkane

-Bien, ¿Y en donde están los soldados de ECLIPSE?- pregunto Twilight

-Respaldándonos en secreto y tal vez junto a las demás fuerzas de la Gran Alianza- respondió Valkane

-Oyeron eso?- dijo Pinkie Pie

-¡ALTO!, ¡Quietos!- ordenaron unos cuatro soldados humanos- ¡Quédense quietos, o los fusilaremos!

-¡Oh! Lo que nos faltaba, soldados del Eje Entente- dijo Valkane blanqueando los ojos- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos soldados de GAMADA- respondió uno de los soldados

-¿GAMADA?, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Valkane

-Es una organización terrorista simpatizante del nazismo que sirve a Narvíz-Kan- respondió el mismo soldado

-¿Y quién es Narvíz-Kan?- volvió preguntar Valkane con una expresión de curiosidad

-Es el que alguna vez conocieron como "Gran Vigilante", todo eso de gran vigilante fue un engaño, y se ha revelado con su nombre real, ósea Narvíz-Kan, aunque su nombre secular completo es "Perversus" Narvíz-Kan Sádigula II- respondió otro de los soldados

-Quieres decir, que todo este tiempo Narvíz-Kan nos engañó a todos haciéndonos creer que se llamaba gran vigilante- dijo Valkane con tonos irritados

-Afirmativo- responde el soldado con orgullo

-Ósea, realmente se llama Narvíz-Kan- dijo Rainbow Dash

-Si- respondió otro soldado

-¿Nos dejaran ir?- pregunto Twilight levantando su ceja izquierda

-Veras eh, la Guardia Fantasma, el Ejército Regular de Târgoviste y la Regia Aeronautica, se enfrentaran a la Legión del SocChil, a la Securitád, a la Garda de Fier y parte del Ejército de Chile, puede que sea un no- respondió el soldado

-No menciones a esa malvada policía de la Securitád- dijo Fluthershy

-Ok?... Bueno aunque nosotros nos enfrentaremos a ECLIPSE junto al G.O.P.E.- dijo el soldado, retirándose él y los otros tres que lo seguían

-Hay que seguir e iniciar el asalto con la Mosquetaire- dijo Valkane con un tono de sigilo- Chicas tendrán que ir solas ya estamos a una sola cuadra del castillo, que les vaya bien

-Si Valkane, no tardes mucho- dijo Twilight con cautelo

-Todo ira acorde al plan- respondió Valkane retirándose.

En el frente de batalla los soldados estaban a punto de enfrentarse mientras que Mefistófeles y Narvíz-Kan escuchaban la sinfonía, La Gazza Ladra, tanto en el Castillo Poenari como en el Nuevo Palacio de la Moneda los dos genocidas escuchaban la misma sinfonía por alguna coincidencia, la sinfonía recién había comenzado.

Iniciaron los soldados de la Guardia Fantasma marchando al ritmo de aquella sinfonía dirigiéndose hacia el enemigo, lo mismo hicieron las Legiones del SocChil cuando resonó por segunda vez el mismo tono, luego algunos soldados de ambos bandos se escondieron en sus trincheras, los demás siguieron, tanto Mefistófeles como el Capitán RedBlood debían dar órdenes, el Conde permanecía en su castillo, lo mismo RedBlood, los soldados de la Guardia Fantasma fueron a atacar con sus espadas, cuchillos corvos, lanzas y ballestas, durante el primer crescendo de la sinfonia la Guardia Fantasma y el Ejército Regular de Târgoviste tuvieron mucha ventaja en especial por que poseían algunos tanques blindados A7V "_Mephisto_" (los soldados humanos ya lo conocían, pero no disparando flechas).

Aunque los soldados humanos los acribillaban sangre fría dejando a los ponis nocturnos agonizando en el piso, estos nocturnos igual les disparaban con sus ballestas, los atravesaban con sus lanzas, y los decapitaban con sus espadas, desmotivaba que solo hayan logrado asesinar a quince soldados enemigos, la sangrienta batalla continuo, habían cascos y cabezas volando por todas partes casi como cohetes, los uniformes estaban llenos de sangre, llegaron más zeppelines, y aquí la crudeza se puso más intensa, por desgracia llegaron los tanques, los armados Cruz de Hierro y las UNIDEPO, Y los soldados humanos llegaron con ms ametralladoras y subfusiles, armas como la minigun, la AK-47, pistolas como la Deserte Eagle, etc., la violencia estuvo notoria, se acercaba el otro crescendo, los soldados del SocChil llegaron por montón con bayonetas gritando y atravesando los cuerpos de los soldados nocturnos, y la Securitád los rodeaba y reprimía fácilmente, los atacaban y empujaban con sus duros escudos metálicos y los apaleaban con sus porras eléctricas, en el segundo crescendo resuenan los tambores y al mismo tiempo los tanques disparan al compás de la música, haciendo volar un montón de extremidades, cascos, cabezas, ojos, dientes, de los ponis, pegasos y unicornios nocturnos, y en la parte rápida, las UNIDEPO los aplastaban y los quebraban como insectos y además los nocturnos no tenían oportunidad contra las UNIDEPO y contra los humanos, quienes los maleteaban con sus avanzadas armas, los grupos con armamento antiaéreo derribaron a treinta y cinco zeppelines, sin mencionar que los aviones boomerang B-600 los derriban con facilidad debido a los rayos gamma y el ununpentium, los aviones boomerang B-600 lograron derribar cincuenta zeppelines, los aviones triangulo eran muy blindados y son muy veloces como un tren moderno y una bala, era mucha su velocidad que llegaban a atravesar a los zeppelines, de esta forma derribaron doce zeppelines y lo peor es que los zeppelines caían sobre todos los soldados nocturnos disminuyendo mucho el número de soldados, un terrible genocidio que iba empeorando, unos cinco aviones F-16 pasaron bombardeando Târgoviste, matando a los ponis nocturnos civiles sin ninguna misericordia alguna, bombardearon todas la villas y calles de Târgoviste, excepto la calle Bucarest, justo donde hay más población de nocturnos y allí también se encuentra el Castillo Poenari, si algo es seguro es que estaban acribillando parte de Târgoviste con los bombardeos, para los ponis, algo nunca visto antes, pero antes de que comience el tercer crescendo de la sinfonía, todos los soldados humanos tienen la orden de retirarse, se debían ir disparando, en cambio los aviones seguirían su curso ya que bombardearían el castillo de Celestia y Canterlott, los soldados del SocChil se retiran, y eso que las ordenes fueron directamente de Narvíz-Kan, bueno se iban retirando rápidamente, se retiraban justo ahora que tienen hecho mierda a los nocturnos, tanto los soldados de la Guardia Fantasma y del Ejército Regular de Târgoviste lanzan sus últimas flechas y lanzas a sus enemigos, pero es en vano, la Securitád los cubre con sus escudos metálicos, los tanques disparan sus últimas balas hacia los enemigos nocturnos, comienza el tercer crescendo de la sinfonía y la bomba sexta ya fue lanzada, las fuerzas nocturnas siguen atacando, algunos celebrando, lo mismo hacían los soldados humanos, ahora los nocturnos dan sus últimos ataques, aunque no querían parar y no lo hicieron, pero para mala suerte la bomba sexta cae sobre ellos, la sinfonía finaliza con la gigantesca explosión nuclear y termo nuclear mezclada con una explosión de rayos gamma "controlada", la bomba sexta dejo miles de soldados humanos muertos y 290.000.000 de soldados ponis, pegasos y unicornios nocturnos muertos por la gran y cruenta explosión, y eso que la guerra se desato no muy lejos de Târgoviste así que también murieron ponis nocturnos civiles, gracias a la radiación había un montón de ponis derritiéndose por las calles y los potrillos gritaban de dolor debido a las potentes quemaduras que los mataban lentamente, pronto morirían muchos por cáncer o tumores debido a la radiación expandida, con la explosión gamma, termonuclear, atómica, murieron cerca de 80.000.000 de civiles y subiendo, y con los bombardeos murieron más de 987.000, Mefistófeles quien no fue tan afectado por la explosión veía por el balcón de su gótico castillo poenari, la destrucción, el fuego, el humo y los gritos y algo que llamo la atención del dolido Conde, fue el enorme hongo de humo y de radiación restante que se forma después de una explosión de ese tipo, era gigantesco llego a tapar Târgoviste, ahora la ciudad quemada, en Canterlott las monarcas de Equestria veían con mucho miedo y horror un gigantesco hongo de humo, era muy notorio, los Changelings sobrevivientes aplaudían y decían "que se siente ser destruido", a Mefistófeles no le agradaba esto, la explosión fue a treinta y ocho kilómetros de Târgoviste, la explosión si fue grande, por que llego a Târgoviste e incluso comenzó a afectar a Mnajdra, Narvíz-Kan no estaba satisfecho, quería ordenar otro lanzamiento de Bomba Sexta, solo que directamente en Târgoviste, en la calle Bucarest sobre el castillo poenari de Mefistófeles, pero decidió no hacerlo, quiso ir hacia allá y combatir al Conde, ahora se estaba llevando a cabo el inicio de la "Operación Contragolpe" para destituir a Mefistófeles e intentar hacer que Zodiac gobierne de nuevo, Narvíz-Kan por su parte se fue a Equestria a través del vórtice y se tele transporto a Târgoviste, él no tenía nada que temer, el absorbe energía de cualquier tipo, así que absorbió la radiación, aunque es prácticamente "invulnerable", bueno, Narvíz-Kan iba acompañado por más soldados, justo cuando quería atacar, el castillo poenari del conde estaba siendo asaltada, atacada e invadida por la mosquetaire de ECLIPSE.

-¿Qué no saben que estoy yo aquí?- pregunta Narvíz-Kan

-Creo que no señor- responde el Oficial.

Las fuerzas de la Gran Alianza invadían el castillo en un intento de rescatar a la secuestrada Princesa Cadence, las fuerzas de la Gran Alianza no vieron el enorme hongo de humo, el cual Zodiac y la Garda de Fier se quedaron viendo atónitos, en eso ven a Narvíz-Kan quien intenta entrar al castillo pero no se puede, habían soldados allí tanto de la Gran Alianza como nocturnos.

-Que mierda pasa aquí, que no ven que puedo acabarlos- dijo Narvíz-Kan- Señores, caballeros les ordeno que disparen las puertas de este castillo

-Sí señor, ¿pero con que señor?- preguntan los soldados

-Puta que son weones estos conchesumare… ¡Con Los Tanques Mierdas!- ordeno Narvíz-Kan "gritando"

-¿Cuántos tanques señor?- preguntaron los soldados

-¡MIERDA!, ¡Hijos de Puta!... TREEEEEES, con tres tanques por la rechucha- responde Narvíz-Kan

-Sí señor, ¿con que balas señor?- preguntan de nuevo los soldados

-Por la mierda, por la mierda, puta que son weones estos culiaos, pregunten ahora como… se llama su puta madre Por La Misma MIERDA, con balas de tanque poh weon eso todos lo ¡SAVEEEEEEEEEN!- RESPONDIO Narvíz-Kan gritando de verdad- tranquilo yo, debo calmarme… ya DISPAREN

-Sí señor- respondieron los soldados, disparando con los tanques hacia las puertas

-Dispararon, JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, DISPARARON, UAAJAAAJAAAA Aaaaa, dispararon, por la chucha, mátalo, con el lanza llamas, ¡YAAAAAAAAAA! Qué lindo como se quema, yuju, yuju chúpate esa nocturno de tu puta madre, siente mi furia, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! HIJO DE PUTA ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! TE VOY A MATAR ¡UAAAA!, ¡UAAAA!, ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, yeah EVAPORISATE puto ¡UAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba Narvíz-Kan como todo un loco maniático matando y lanzando rayos gamma y omega desde sus ojos a quien se le pusiera por delante- Que chucha, donde están mis soldados, donde, donde, donde están mis soldados… jijijijiji… Ah ya subieron, jaja, ahora voy para arriba, voy a matar al conde JA JA JA JA JA JA JA, ahhh, ataca ¡Este Weon No Ataca! Ah, allí ataco, los voy a matar a todos weon, los voy a matar a todos weon, ¡Ya Dejame En Paz Weon De Mierda!, ¡WEON RECULIAO TE VOY A ERRADICAR!, ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Disparándole sus rayos gamma y omega), yujujuju, ya no queda nada de el ¡YAAAAAA!, ¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS USTEDES!, ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, chupala conchetumare, los voy a destruir a todos weon, los voy a destruir a todos, ¡con mil bombas sextas LOS VOY A DESTRUIR!, que significa esto weon, que estoy viendo por la chucha… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡SHINING ARMOR HIJO DE TU GRAN PERRA!, ¡JODER!, ¡YAAAAAAAAA!, ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, ¡YO QUERIA ATACAR AL CONDE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (unos minutos después de esos encolerizados griteríos).

-Nuestro señor Narvíz-Kan se frustro más que la chucha- dijo un soldado del SocChil

-Sí y mataba, exterminaba y evaporizaba a muchos, centenares de millones de las fuerzas nocturnas del conde, mientras que gritaba y lanzaba sus rayos gamma y omega- le respondió el otro soldado (también del SocChil).

El Conde Mefistófeles yacía en el suelo con su boca ensangrentada y su cuerno roto debido a la paliza que le dio Shining Armor, aunque había sido rescatado por el Vizconde Veruno, aunque la historia estaba a punto de cambiar, Mefistófeles iba levantándose y yendo a su gótico trono de hierro.

-Maldito impulsivo ese, lo torturare en unos ratos más- monologaba Mefistófeles mientras trataba de acomodarse

-Hola Mefistófeles- le saludo Narvíz-Kan

-No puede ser- decía el Conde retrocediendo mirándolo con unos ojos inmensos y sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda haciéndolo estremecerse

-Han pasado tantos años- le dijo Narvíz-Kan.

**Bueno afín se desato la guerra oficialmente y Târgoviste sirvió de ejemplo, pronto finalizaría la batalla entre las fuerzas humanas de Narvíz-Kan contra las fuerzas nocturnas de Mefistófeles, para los nocturnos se vienen más consecuencias que la Bomba Sexta, consecuencias que tienen que ver con Zodiac, ahora pasemos a algunas aclaraciones:**

**Ununpentium: hasta ahora ese es su "nombre" inexacto; es el elemento 115 de la tabla periódica**

**G.O.P.E.: El Grupo de Operaciones Policiales Especiales es como el SWAT aquí en Chile, hoy en día combaten los famosos bombazos y ataques anarquistas, los cuales Narvíz-Kan tomo medidas inhumanas para castigarlos**

**El próximo capítulo tratare de no tardarme mucho en escribirlo, dejen sus reviews y sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
